Guardian Stars
by Suzuki2
Summary: New senshi and enemies, unsured are they both same, have entered earth! Both appear to be stronger than the inner and outer senshi. What is happening? Who are these people? Read and find out what happens after Galaxia.
1. Forewarning

Author's notes: 

#1-This fanfic is based on the anime Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon. All characters are from their respective owners (Naoko Takeuchi, Toei, etc.). I do not claim any characters from her. All other characters, story lines, and ideas belong to be (in other words, no thieves, people!). 

#2- Sorry to disappoint, but Chibi Usa/Moon does not appear in this series (Chibi Chibi, however, is a different story). So look elsewhere. 

#3- Guardian Stars is a series that takes place after SMSS (Sailor Moon Sailor Stars) and is based upon the anime, not the manga.

#4- This part is not very exciting, due to my need of skills in writing and the fact that I have to set the story up. With everything being said, enjoy!

Guardian Stars: Part 1- Forewarning

__

Somewhere in space, above from the nine planets of the solar system . . . 

"Hiiya!" yelled the pink haired girl with heart odangos as she knocked off the brunette's sword from behind. When the fallen sword gave the same satisfying clatter for the fiftieth time that day, she turned around and smiled at the brunette, who was looking annoyed. "I win, yet again. Believe it when I say I'm a better fighter than you." 

"Whatever. It's because I'm fighting with a _sword_ here. The swords are your weapon, and _do_ consider that it's the _Stella Saber_ you're holding there. If I had my Crystal Spear, I wouldn't had to use half of the effort to defeat you!" the brunette practically growled. She, who never lost to any sport, cannot accept the fact that the pink haired leader was quicker in battle with any weapon, in this case.

"Don't blame the weapons, for your lack of intelligence and fighting skills," the other remarked. "Anyhow, I'm sure that you can use some rest from all that…hard… training," she said in a sweetly, underlying tone. 

This time, the brunette _did_ actually growl. Then she flipped her short hair that was slightly above her shoulders, spun around, and headed back to her post on the right side in front of a gate. This particular gate is named the Dimension Gate. It is an entrance as well as exit, where creatures from different galaxies can interact with the Milky Way. Five warriors and the five legendary creatures are to guard this gate so guests with evil intentions cannot sabotage the galaxy.

A girl possessing dark red hair, dark enough to mislead you into thinking it's black, walked up. The Tiger of Metal followed loyally behind its mistress.

"Really, can't you resist teasing her at every chance you get?" she scolded the pink haired lass, although there was a trace of smile on her face.

The other grinned and then whistles three different notes with two fingers, signaling her Phoenix of Fire, which was flying above them. After the call was made, the phoenix obediently flies toward its mistress. As she ruffles its feathers, she was silently thanking her phoenix for bringing out her Elemental Seed, which was the Stella Saber. "She'll get over it," she shrugged.

It's true. The brunette has a temper that is easily aroused and patience thin as paper which brings her to anger many times, but usually, her recovery rate is faster than the rest of them (unless of course, she's _really_ PO at something). However, the yellow-orange haired lass, who is now talking to the brunette, is absolutely opposite. She's very silent and calm most of the time. But when she's angry, those flashes in her eyes can freeze your blood. Definitely not someone to mess with. Spiraling upwards of her arm is the Snake of Earth.

Suddenly, images produced by a huge mirror above the Dimension Gate caught the light blue haired girl's attention, who was currently riding on the Dragon of Wood.

"Minna-san! Warnings from the Silver Imminent Mirror!" she said as she jumped off of her dragon.

The others immediately stopped what they were doing and started quickly toward the mirror, including the brunette, who was before sulking with the Tortoise of Water over her last battle practice.

In the first image from the mirror, a black sphere was flying through space, which seemed to be tailed by a bright, golden star. Then there was a quick picture of the Dimension Gate. Next, the mirror showed more series of different images, which included an angle of Earth with the two unfamiliar objects approaching, a scene where both objects penetrated Earth, and a close-up view of Earth with the outlines of Japan. The images soon faded away and resumed to its original look.

The five girls looked at each other. Silence hung in the air while they tried to piece together what the Imminent Mirror was trying to tell them. Knowing future misfortune was going to befall soon and with the mirror giving mysterious answers, the feeling of uneasiness is mutual between them. 

* * *

"Two new forces are approaching," murmured Michiru as she watched the images created by her talisman, the Deep Aqua Mirror, fade away. 

"Like always, trouble comes one after another," Haruka said, referring to their earlier battle with Galaxia. 

"Michiru-mama?" questioned Hotaru, seeing the troubled expression on Michiru's face.

Michiru lifted her head up from the mirror, meeting the others' eyes that sat on the same table in the café. "It's unusual for the mirror to show so many images. I have a very unsettling feeling. And that gate the mirror showed…" Michiru trailed off.

" . . .Is not the Time Gate," Setsuna finished for her as she stirred her coffee. She too has an unpleasant feeling. Even as the keeper of the time gate, she only knows so much. Whether or not any beings are more powerful than their previous attack with Galaxia remains unknown.

* * *

"An endless fight to the end," sighed the pink haired girl lightly, still clutching her sword. 

"Shaken, o' mighty leader?" The brunette taunted. She received a one hundred watts annoyed look from the other.

'_They never fail to fight at the wrong time_ ' the tiger's mistress thought, exasperated. Just when she was about to point that out, the graceful mistress of the blue dragon saved her the trouble.

"Look, we have more important things to discuss?" she said pointedly, indicating the mirror. The bickering pair turned and glared at her. "Um, don't we?" she added weakly. The red head sweat dropped. So much for helping. 

The girl that had the Snake of Earth coiled around her arm whom had been quiet then spoke up. "Be careful, minna. Do you recall what sensei once said? 'Images from the mirror may be closer than they appear in reality.' It might not be a regular-"

The fierce roars of the Tiger of Metal suddenly cut her off. They were immediately alert, watching the Dimension Gate in which the tiger were growling at. 

"Something's coming . . ." the tiger's mistress whispered.

The distinctive boom of thunder erupted throughout the chamber, following by a flood of strong light, blinding the five in the room. 

"A force is penetrating through the protective field!" the brunette shouted over the noise as she instinctively brought her arm over her. With the clicks of their earrings, visors appeared swiftly before their eyes, both analyzing the force that is breaking in behind the gate and protecting their sights at the same time. Moments later, a shrill call from the phoenix indicated a successful penetration through the force field. Without even seconds for them to analyze, two objects-an orb and a golden star [sounds familiar? I'll bet] busted into the room through the Dimension Gate, stopping abruptly in the middle. Without the force field, the gate was not an obstacle. 

Before any of them can react, five small and fast beam shot out from the objects with incredible accuracy, striking the five elemental creatures directly on their chest. Seconds later, their elemental seeds [like star seeds] floated outward, the glow with its' respective color surrounded each of them. The creatures shrieked in pain. The two objects collected-yes, somehow just _collected_-the elemental seeds. However, the fifth elemental seed was still in the form of a sword, which was gripped tightly by the pink haired leader.

"The Elemental Seeds are removed?! How-but-"

"STAR PHOSGENE IMMERSE!" shouted the yellow-orange fighter as she let loose her attack toward the objects, not waiting for an explanation or bother to even allow herself to be bewildered. The poisonous liquid went through the mysterious objects like air and had not did the slightest harm, however. She took a step back, stunned. Any other object would have melted like nothing after being hit by that liquid. Now, the two objects escaped almost out of their sight.

"SIRIUS TRANQUILITY SLASH!" the pink haired leader cried, giving a fast, diagonal swipe with the Stella Saber to the direction of the intruders, creating a brilliant light in which had followed them. Somehow, this attack seemed to affect it a bit: enough to loosen the bond in which held the Elemental Seeds. But the momentum led the seeds to go the same direction nevertheless. Being too far away from the invaders and seeds now, the five fighters can only watch helplessly as the objects penetrated earth. 

To be continued… 


	2. All Begins Again

Guardian Stars: Part 2- All Begins Again

"Fujiwara Aki." 

"Ohyume Naoko."

"Nakazaki Miyuki."

__

"What are you guys talking about?" demanded the pink haired girl.

"Our terran names," Aki answered slowly, as if she couldn't believe how dense the other was for not knowing.

"I repeat; NANI?!" she uttered with a bewilder look on her face, still not comprehending what the brunette had just suggested to her. Usually she wasn't that thick, but she was still a little overwhelmed by the invaders.

"Right, girl. We're going to leave those Elemental Seeds in earth, while _anyone_ could turn the power within into destruction." Miyuki simplified the brunette's statement sarcastically. She can practically see the click in the other's mind. Miyuki turned to the yellow-orange haired fighter, expecting her to say something, but was startled to find that the girl had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Okay, I got it. But what happens to the Dimension Gate?" the leader inquired.

"She got a point. We cannot exactly abandon our duties here," the yellow-orange haired girl stated firmly.

"We know. I'm not any more excited about going back to Earth any more than you do. But only each individual of us can sense each different Elemental Seeds, so we all have to go. Since we don't know _what_ we're facing and only Sirius possesses her Elemental Seed, she has the most power right now. The five creatures of elements still have power within them, even though they won't have help from their seeds. It's not much of a comfort, but we don't exactly have a choice either," Naoko said softly. The blue haired girl had always been the practical one.

The others nodded grimly. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Dokuda Kazuko," the yellow-orange haired fighter murmured finally. 

The other girl glared at Kazuko accusingly for taking sides, or so she believes.

"What's wrong?" Kazuko asked, slightly amused. "I, for one, know a dead end when I see it."

* * *

__

Purple. Everything was in that same shade of color: dead violet. The cold, vicious wind was tearing through Rei Hino's bare skin, leaving many cuts on her arms and legs. At the same time, her skin felt fiery, like it was being burn by the very depths of fire. It seemed impossible to breathe and she also was feeling no different than being engulfed by the mighty sea itself. The combination led her to scream in foreign pain, and being helpless against it increased the velocity. There was nothing, no one in sight except for one, black sphere. The strong wind whipped her long hair, blowing strands of it in front of her face. She squinted her eyes to see the object better. Slowly, very slowly, the orb began to morph into what looked like the outline of a human. But as it's already gnarled fingers grew longer and claws emerged, Rei was convinced it was anything but human. The evil aura around it was so thick it seemed palpable and can easily be the cause of her suffocating. The girl tried to take a step forward, but her body did not heed. Rei's eyes widen at the sudden discovery that purple vines had fastened themselves around her, refusing to let her budge an inch. An unexpected wild wind struck up a sandstorm. Sand found it's way to Rei's eyes as pain smeared through them, leaving tears glistening on the corners.

__

'What is this place?_' Rei cried out silently. '_And why is it like I'm in hell_?' She thought with anger as well as agony._

"I'm afraid this is earth, sweetheart. But don't worry. Hell is what will become of earth," a jagged, emotionless voice stated.

An immediate chill swept through Rei, just by hearing the voice. She forced her eyes open . . . and wished she hadn't. For once they were opened, she cannot close them again; she felt like she had no control over herself anymore. The orb was now gone, leaving only a dark figure. Its eyes were closed, but its mouth was shaped with a terrifying cruel smile, with many fangs glimmering. Rei was able to make the figure out as a 'he'. He wore a simple piece of the very old styled, black Japanese clothing and his hair was tied behind like the old days. Rei's eyes traveled up to its face again . . . and she was petrified with fear. His eyes are opened, and they were also empty. He gave a heinous smile, then raised his hand and disappeared. Rei was surprised but relief at his sudden disappearance. But not for long. He suddenly reappeared less than an inch away from her face, that smiled never wavering. Then he backed a step away and brought his claws across her face. A scream echoed throughout the darkness . . .

Rei shot up of her futon bed, still hearing the deathly scream from the fatal pain. It took her five minutes to discover that it was herself screaming. She abruptly gained a grip on herself and stopped. Rei held her head that was still throbbing with pain. Her breath quickly slowed down, but her throat was still sore from the screaming. 

_'Was it . . . all a dream?'_ Rei thought, dazed. She shuddered to find that she remembered every single detail of that dream. She furthermore realized that the other times she had dreams like this was the warning about the messiah of silence, Sailor Saturn. _'Maybe I_ _should tell Usagi . . .'_ she thought, then immediately discarded that idea, _'As if she'll take_ _me seriously. Probably say I'm paranoid. All she thinks about is food,_' She sweat dropped as an image of Usagi surround by sweets popped in her mind. The dark haired girl regained somewhat control of her shock and relaxed her shoulders a bit. Her eyes wandered to her alarm clock. "Shimatta! I'm supposed to meet the girls at the Hana Park! Erg, I'm already ten minutes late!" 

Suddenly, Rei's door was banged open, and Yuuichirou rushed in.

"Rei-san! I heard you screaming! Daijabu?!" Yuuichirou exclaimed.

The scene freezes with shocked faces on both Rei and Yuuichirou: Rei shocked to find Yuuichirou in her room without knocking, and Yuuichirou shocked to see Rei, *ahem*, still in bed. The words "Silence" scrolled across in Japanese [sorry, this is Amanda-san's fanfic influence]. 

"What," Rei said unusual quietly (the scene went back to normal), "Do you think you're _doing_?" she ended up screaming at him, while reaching for the nearest object-her alarm clock.

The clock bonked Yuuichirou on the head *hard*. It didn't stop there. Other stuff flew toward him. He regained enough senses to run out the door and slamming it shut to avoid being clobbered by a dictionary, a small, yet solid, marble statue. Yuuichirou leaned against the paper door, sighed in relief, and yelled, "Gomenasai!" back to Rei. 

"Bothering a woman in bed. How disgusting," Grandpa said nonchalantly, not bother to stop his stroll across the hallway.

"No! I-I wasn't-"

"Whatever! Save it for judgement day!"

Yuuichirou had a bewildered look on his face, not knowing did Rei say it or her grandfather. Perhaps both did.

* * *

Five figures sat besides the lake in the park, staring at the flat mirror water. 

"Really, _did_ you have to take so long to find the stupid name?" grumbled Aki. It had took the pink haired leader a good fifteen minutes, during teleport and after together, to find a name. 

" 'Shouiriki, Miwa'. ' Beauty of Harmony'. A nice name, ne?" Miwa declared proudly.

"She means 'Beast of Harmony'," Aki stage-whispered to the others. She looked away from Miwa's annoyed glance, whistling. Miyuki, Naoko, and Kazuko sweat dropped. 

"Do this seem familiar to any of you?" Kazuko murmured to the rest, changing the subject. "Sensei's last words were, 'Remember the Law of Life. Within three feet of where snakes lie, there is cure for snake poison. Within three feet of safety, there is danger. Impossibility does not exist. Locate the expected in the unexpected location.'". 

" 'Locate the expected in the unexpected location'. Kazuko, do you mean . . ." Naoko trailed off.

"Yes, I think sensei had predicted about the Elemental Seeds. But you have to know the 'locate the expected' statement can mean a lot of things." Kazuko replied bluntly.

"Prediction or no prediction, we have to find a place to settle down. Miyuki, will you do the honors?" Aki asked slyly. 

"Okay then, if we're going to find an apartment, might as well search for a fancy one," Miyuki responded.

* * *

On the other side of the park, another group of five reunited.

"Gomen, minna! I'm sorry I'm late!" Rei rushed to her friends, gasping for breath.

"That's a surprise! And I thought Usagi was late!" exclaimed Minako.

"You see? Rei _is_ more irresponsible! I'll bet she was drooling over some cute guy," Usagi cried happily. She was half an hour late, but Rei was over an hour late.

Makoto and Minako were suddenly in front of Rei's face. "Is that true? Who, who?!" questioned both Makoto and Minako at the same time. 

Ami, Usagi, and the cats' sweat dropped.

"Did not, baka!" snapped Rei angrily, her eyes flashing.

Everyone suddenly sobered. Rei was known for her temper, but she usually has more patience than that.

"Rei, is something wrong?" asked Ami, concerned.

Rei caught herself in time from biting another uncivil comment. "I'm sorry, minna. I-I'm a little tired," she sighed.

"So why are you late anyway?" Usagi asked, this time a little bit more serious.

"Yuuichirou busted into my room this morning, while I was still in bed," Rei replied sardonically. It wasn't a complete lie.

Ami, sensing there is something more, asked, "Is there something else in your mind?"

Immediately, images from Rei's dream drifted hauntingly back to her. Rei shook them off. "No, that's all. I'm feeling pretty evened out. After all, Yuuichirou_ did_ get hit by my alarm clock."

Disappointed that Rei didn't meet another guy, Minako's and Makoto's mind was back on their previous plans. "Alright, let's hit the grand opened mall, right _now_!" they both said.

With that, they all headed for the mall; no one suspecting the feeling that Rei had built walls around. All except for the ever so observant Ami. 

* * *

"We would like to rent this house," Miyuki announced for the other four girls, who were looking around. The place was equipped with furniture and necessaries for someone to be able to move right in. It was an extremely big house, a mansion in fact, with polished cherry wood floors and glamorous, twinkling glass pieces around each and every ceiling light. With five rooms, two bathrooms, a dining room, kitchen, and a huge living room, this house was rented out for 58,485,000 yen a year-the worth of an actual luxurious, new house. 

The agent was looking doubtful. How would five ordinary looking high school girls pay for such an expensive home, the agent must be thinking. Miyuki smiled knowingly. It was not the first time she had seen that look.

"We're able to pay now. If it's convenient, we want this house before the weekend," Miyuki murmured, putting a hand on the agent's shoulder nonchalantly, then held on. First the agent looked shocked, then his eyes went blank and glassy. 

"Yes, ma'am," the agent muttered as he seemed to bend forward and pick up something. There was nothing of course, but the agent sees otherwise. "It's yours. The paper works shall be done before Friday," he said, dazed, and walked out the door.

"Miyuki, how long will the illusion hold?" inquired Miwa

"For as long as needed, until I snap my fingers and tell him the wake up," Miyuki half-joked. "Which will probably be never. This place is amazing!" She added, pleased.

The others can only chuckle in agreement.

* * *

While the two groups of five were enjoying themselves, a dark figure sat in his throne, gazing at the black orb in which was floating a few inches above his hand; he paid mild attention to the shadowed five kneeling respectively in front of him. 

"We have come as you summoned, Akuma-sama. I am Dokuja Koudo [earth's poisonous serpent]," introduced the women with beady eyes and wavy red hair. "And this-" she pointed to someone on her left, a man with white hair," . . . is a kaiyo Jaki [evil ocean spirit] named Jaki Ika [squid spirit]," 

Ika acknowledged his presence with a respective nod

"This is Urufu-kin [wolf of metal]," Dokuja continued, indicating her right.

Like Ika, Urufu-kin gave the lord a polite nod. "Action requested by Akuma-sama shall be done," he said confidently. 

"I am the leader yokai of the Yuurin tribe, Torimoku [wooden bird]," the first of the row with blond hair stated. 

"And I'm Honoo Hana [flower of the flame] at your service. I am also known as Hano." The last one finally finished, being the only one that sounds rather cheerful.

"We will find all five elemental seeds," Dokuja added.

"Make sure that you do," the figures on the throne acknowledge with a strong voice. "Keikan [crown of thorns] had been already sent to Tokyo, the suspected location of the elemental seeds for the same task."

"Demo, Akuma-sama," Hano started, very startled, "Keikan is a *human*. Why is _he_ on this mission too?"

"That fact is known. But he has corrupted soul and manipulating talent can prove he is better than the supernatural strength yokai. Now go." 

__

Witha wave of his hand, the group of people, or creatures, was dismissed, vanishing_. 'Damn those brats. If it weren't for them, the Elemental Seeds would be within my grasp. I'll kill them, I promise. Starting from that baka with the fifth seed that broke my bond with the Elemental Seeds. . . What was her name? Oh yes . . . Sirius.' _He thought with hatred_. _The orb in front of himbegan to glow. His eyes wandered back on the orb._ 'You agree don't you? And for centuries, everyone thinks you don't have a mind. Thanks to your power, my plans are proceeding.' _The orb glowed back.

To be continued . . .


	3. New Warriors and Foes

Guardian Stars: Part 3- New Warriors and Foes

Morning had arrived, and two foreign girls strolled in Mugen Gakuen High School. As they walked by, heads were turned and were voices whispered toward their direction. For they were extraordinary beautiful; one had pink flowing hair with two heart odangos shaped on top and the other had dark red hair fixed in a bun, hair hanging loosely, framing her head. One had on the Mugen Gakuen uniform.

"Who are they?"

"Hey Miki, are they new students?" a boy asked one class representative, Kuroda Miki, who was then sitting on the grass, leaning on a tree. Miki also helps sorting students' files in the office. Miki too turned to study the pair. They were heading in her way.

"Iya, I'm not sure . . . they don't look familiar. I haven't heard of any new transfer student coming," replied Miki, mystified. She brushed her light purple bangs away from her face. 

Her friend sitting next to her smiled gently at the little habit of Miki's. Miki always does it, often when she is confused. "Miki-san, I don't think you should worry about that now. We *do* have other matters to attend. Like, for example, our _Calculus exam_?"

Miki groan besides her. "Don't mention it. I didn't even crack open the hateful book last night! To think that all that winter festival planning takes so long. By the way, are you going to come? I know you and I know you well. You never get into public events-" 

"Excuse me, ma'am? Can you please tell us where the main office is?" a soft voice interrupted. 

Miki looked up, surprised. The pair was in front of her, smiling politely. The girl with the bun addressed her, but her eyes stopped on the other girl for a moment. _'What a strange hair- style,'_ Miki thought, eyeing the heart odangos. She quickly glanced back to the other. "Oh, hi! Yes, walk straight from here, make a turn to the left and go pass that building. You can't miss it. Just open the door with the most horrifying plastic snowman in front," Miki responded with a serious face. When the pair looked a bit bewildered, she winked. Her friends laughed.

"Arigato gozaimasu, er . . ." 

"Kuroda Miki, a senior here," Miki offered her hand. They shook friendly.

"Nakazaki Miyuki," she returned warmly. "This is my cousin Shouiriki Miwa," Miyuki nodded toward her friend.

" _'Middle of Peninsula_' and '_Beauty of Harmony_'," Miki translated. "Beautiful names, minna!" She chuckled, "Miwa, Miyuki, Miki. Let's see if we are as alike as our names. Well, nice to meet you. Are you guys transfer students?" questioned Miki.

"Miwa is, but I'm not. I just came along with her. She needs her schedule. Oh, and speaking of schedule, I think we better get going," Miyuki stated.

"Would you want me to come with you. I'm an assistant from the office," Miki proposed. 

"Thanks, but-" Miyuki started politely, about to refuse.

"That will be great! Thank you," Miwa cut in smoothly. Miyuki looked strangely at Miwa for a moment.

"Well, lets go then."

Not long after Miwa, Miyuki, and Miki passed the hallways, they stopped before the office door. True to Miki's word, a plastic "snowman" was in front, with a pathetic attempt to cover up the gap between the head and body with a scarf. 

Miki burst in laughter at the sight of the pair's wide-eyed look. "It's a natural reaction. This is supposingly one of the 'Christmas decoration'," explained Miki.

"You _do_ mean Halloween, ne? Miwa muttered, eyeing the object. They all laughed as Miwa reached for the doorknob, her eyes avoiding the snowman. 

As they entered the office, the two foreign girls sobered, as if they just remembered something. For with Miki close to them, Miyuki would have trouble getting a schedule without rising suspicion. 

Miyuki shot Miwa a calm _'you got us into this, you get us out of it'_ look. Miwa returned her with a helpless _'I forgot to shoo her away'_ face. Miyuki glared at Miwa.

"Ah, Miki-san!" Miwa addressed the purple haired girl desperately, turning Miki slightly away from Miyuki. "Where's the restroom?" 

Miki looked confused. "Aren't you getting the schedule?"

"Um, yeah! B-but after I do, I'll have to go and I wouldn't want to trouble you for so long and you've probably have other things to do afterwards so . . ." Miwa babbled mindlessly. 

"Okay, okay, I got it. You turn the corner . . ." Miki pointed out the glass window with a number of other hand motions. Miwa nodded innocently, watching Miyuki on the corner of her eyes.

Miyuki immediately took the distraction and headed for the nearest person: a blond guy holding a stack of papers. Miyuki walked toward, and purposely tripping and falling on him. The guy caught her quickly. 

"Are you okay, miss?" he said gently. 

"Yes, thank you . . ." Miyuki replied hypnotically, staring into his eyes with a gleam. 

The other's eyes grew blank as she let go of him, standing before him, waiting. The blond headed back to the copy machine. He pushed something and frowned. "Miki-san, there's something wrong with the copy machine," he told Miki. 

Miki stopped talking to Miwa for a moment, and looked to the boy's direction.

"Nani, Yaku-san?" she asked.

"Go see what's wrong," Miwa urged. 

"But-" 

"I can manage. I gotcha. Turn left and walk straight and I'll see the restroom. I'll get the schedule," Miwa gave Miki a small push toward Yaku. As Miki headed to the copy machine, Miwa sighed, relieved. Miyuki and Miwa bounced to the counter. 

* * *

Miki held on to a stack of papers as her classmate, Yaku fumbled around with the copy machine. Having nothing to do, she gazed at the pair on the front desk, who was talking to Aya, the admissions secretary. There seemed to be some kind of trouble. Aya was scrolling down a list from the computer and shaking her head. Miwa said something, and Aya gave them a _'I have no idea'_ gesture. She scrolled down the list again, and shook her head. She was about to turn away when Miyuki spoke up. When Aya looked up this time, her expression changed.

Aya sensei seemed to be startled by something, but a blank look almost immediately replaced it in her eyes. Miki can see her hands' muscles cling and releasing the desk. Miki's curiosity piqued but she could only see the back of Miyuki's head. Aya was floundering through a pile of papers, looking extremely dazed. Finally she fished out a form of some kind, a form Miki recognize as the application to apply for the Mugen Gakuen High School, and wrote on it. Then she pushed it toward Miyuki, who nudged it to Miwa. Miwa signed it, probably, and returned it. Aya stared at it, though she didn't look like she'd see anything. Then she returned it to a folder, and reached into another file, bringing out what seemed like a class schedule. Miyuki nodded, and left with Miwa, walking towards Miki.

* * *

"Idiot! You expect me to do my illusion with Miki to witness it? God, sometimes, you are so dense!" Miyuki scolded softly as they headed back to Miki.

"You heard her. She's an office assistant. That could be useful later on when we have to check out something. Besides, this is a good time as any to get to know her. I just forgot to distract her when we reach the office, that's all," Miwa defended.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yaku was ridiculously still working on the copy machine, although Miki could not see anything wrong. In fact, she could not even see _what_ he's doing. "Yaku, *what* exactly are you doing?" When Miki didn't get a reply, she frowned, worried about the spaced out look on Yaku's face. 

"Miki-san," Miwa beamed from behind. "I got my schedule!"

Miki turned around and smiled. "Is everything okay back there? It looked like there was something wrong," she said, recalling the admissions secretary's expression. For a moment, Miki could have sworn a flash of panic on Miyuki's face. But it was gone the next instant. 

"No, they just seemed to have misplace some information," Miwa explained calmly. 

Miki looked over her shoulder and asked in an annoyed tone, "Yaku! What's wrong with the copy machine?!"

Miyuki, as if suddenly realizing something, went over to the machine. "Let me try," she said as she checked the system-in process, had physical contact with Yaku. "It's just a copier mis-feed," she stated and crumbled a piece of "messed up" paper that came out of the copier. The blank look on Yaku's face dissolved, but he was still confused. He shrugged and continued his task, wondering what happened. 

"Ah, well let's see your schedule . . .these are good classes, Miwa . . . Oh, you have Karamu- sensei! I had her last year. She's a really good teacher," Miki told her, also realizing that Miwa is a junior. "Eh? 'GATA Music Program'? Ara, only talented seniors had been able to make it in! You must be good, being allowed to attend that class while you're only a junior!" Miki exclaimed, impressed. Miki continued, "Hmm, you have the same class as two of my friends, Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru-"

The bell rang, and students began to fill up the hallways. 

"Well, I gotta go now. See you soon!" Miki exited. 

Miyuki and Miwa waved and turned back to each other. 

"Remember to tell the others to stay close and observe other strong elemental energy points. I can cover the first energy point here in Mugen Gakuen. I feel strong elemental energy . . . well, I better get to my classes now." Miwa instructed, her leader intellects showing instinctively.

Miyuki nodded and they both walked out the office.

__

*~*~*That afternoon . . .*~*~*

The store buzzed with conversation in the grand open store.

"Makoto! That dress is so pretty!" exclaimed Ami.

Makoto smiled proudly. She held up a white, silk, spaghetti strap dress with small pink flower petals embedded everywhere. Usagi leaped from behind and grabbed it.

"That is _so_ my dress!" Usagi cried out excitedly. Her eyes gleamed at the dress that contains all her favorite colors. _'This is the perfect dress for the winter party,'_ she thought dreamily and sighed.

Minako smirked. "Yeah, and that _price_ is so yours too." 

Usagi turned the price tag over and her eyes went bizarre. "Nani!? 50,000 yen?!" she shrieked.

"The things here are gorgeous, but are awfully expensive," commented Ami from behind.

Minako took the dress away from the weeping Usagi. "That's the reason why we should hit the ground floor, not this one," she said casually.

After everyone followed Minako to the ground floor, she expertly skimmed through a rack of dresses. Her fingers stopped at an exquisite rose-colored gown with white flower trimmings. She lifted it out and pulled in toward her to let the others see. It flowed down and covered her feet. The gown was a simple yet elegant piece. 

"Wow! That's perfect for the Christmas party!" Makoto remarked. "Since when did your shopping skills improve so much, Minako-chan?" she asked, impressed. 

"It runs through the family. I, especially, take great studies on styles," Minako boasted.

Artemis jumped on his owner's shoulder (god knows why pets are allowed in the building) "Bull! Apparently, Minako have been hitting the malls every single day after school. Of course, she never touched the school textbooks, and made _me_ sneak in here to explore the floors before the store was opened-" 

Minako bonked Artemis on the head quickly to shut him up and laughed nervously. Everyone's sweat dropped, except for Artemis, who was looking slugged with stars in his eyes. 

"Ahem, anyway, wouldn't this look best on Rei-chan?" Minako suggested, eyeing the shade of red. She carried the dress to Rei, who was just staring off in space on the bench as she leaned against one of the full size mirrors. Minako handed the dress to Rei, but received no reaction. "Rei-chan? Earth to Rei!" Minako shouted to get the other's attention.

Rei jumped, startled. "What's the matter, Minako?"

" 'What's wrong' my foot. Didn't you pay any attention? This dress! Try it on!" 

Ami studied Rei carefully. She saw not the shopping spirit Rei usually have when they hang out in malls. She frowned as Rei stumbled to the changing room.

"Hey, check this out!" 

Ami's attention was shifted toward the dainty dress Usagi was taking out from the rack. It was sky blue with white, fluffy fur on the neckline, sleeves, and the very edge of the dress. From the way the dress slipped away from her hand like water, Ami was sure silk had been part of the materials of the dress. Her eyes widened. 

"It's beautiful!" Makoto voiced Ami's thoughts. 

With a sweep, Ami brought the dress into another dressing room to try it on, letting her thoughts drift away from Rei.

* * *

A young man with light brown hair wondered through the jewelry section of the mall. He stops to browse the different chains and necklaces.

"Sir, look at these chains! They're real gold!"

"Right-"

"Because today's the grand opening, we're having a 15% off sale. May I ask you your name?" asked the chatty saleswoman behind the jewelry stand.

The man paused for a second. Then, "Mura. Why?"

"Well," explained the saleswoman, "we have a special this month, and we can engrave your name on your favorable pendants. For half price! Can I interest you-"

"No thanks," Keikan interrupted, "I have other manners to attend to right now. Maybe next time." He turned away and walked slowly through the aisles. _"Hmm . . ."_ he thought, _"Chains . . . gold . . . all elements of metal . . . The birth place of the Elemental Seed of Metal should be where the minerals' spiritual energy built is highest. Could the Elemental seed of Metal be attracted once again to a place where metal energy is strong?" _

He begins down the stairs to the ground floor, the only place he haven't been to yet. _"Elemental Seeds shouldn't be attracted to only strong elemental energy, but true, rich energy. To have rich elemental energy, the place has to be in right land position and has to possess the necessary characteristics. With a place like that, people's attention would be attracted too . . ."_.

Suddenly, a thought hit him. _"If that's true, then this clothing store can be a possibility! A clothing store has the relation to the element wood. Good business and strong human-interest magnetism could be some things that point to a strong spiritual energy,"_ he reflected as he strolled passed the racks of clothing. 

__

A little further ahead on the ground floor of the store . . . 

"Wow! Rei-chan, you look amazing!" complemented Makoto.

The ruby red gown covered Rei's feet. It whirled around her she turned in a circle; a perfect, stylish dress meant for only Rei. Even Rei herself was surprised how well she looked in it. 

"Ta da! Minako-sama has done it again! A perfect model taste!" exclaimed Minako with pride. "Rei-chan looks like she's ready to meet her prince-"

Rei turned the other way . . . and crashed into someone. For a minute, Rei looked into charming, deep gray eyes. The young man she bumped into had beige colored hair. If the guy haven't caught her in time, she would have landed straight on her face.

Rei's friends gasped.

"G-gomenasai!" apologized Rei, a little stunned herself. 

"It's alright," he reassured, flashing them a killer smile, "It's not an everyday thing someone such as yourself fall into my arms." 

Rei blushed as her friends continued gaping at them.

"Does he look familiar to you guys?" Ami whispered, but it seems like no one heard her.

He looked into Rei's eyes for a moment longer, then released her. "See you around," he left with a wave.

Usagi snapped her fingers in realization. "That's right! He's the new model, Hebita Mura. I heard he's about to play as a main character in the new drama, 'Lost and Found Again'!"

"Sugoi!" gushed Minako and Makoto at the same time, hearts replacing their eyes, instantly in love out of the blue.

After purchasing the red gown for Rei, a blue dress for Ami, and other clothing, the five friends left the mall. 

"Wow . . . that guy is awesome! I wonder is his acting any good. . ." Minako murmured dreamily. 

"What, Minako-chan? Shouldn't you be the first one to know about him since you're so into modeling?" questioned Ami, surprised. 

"Actually," Minako admitted, "I had something else in my mind recently. You know about the GATA Music Program?"

"Hai, 'Gifted And Talented Advanced Music Program'," replied Ami immediately. "They accept students with great music talents to perform charity concerts and such. From time to time, there would be contests between GATA students from different schools. Why?"

"Well, Juuban High needs an assistant in the newspaper group. An interviewer for top news of the GATA Music Program competitions and concerts," Minako sighed with envy. "That means interviews with hot singers too . . ." 

Artemis sweat dropped. "And here I thought it was of an educational cause . . ." 

* * *

"Akuma-sama, for me to proceed, it is necessary for me to borrow Torimoku-san's strength," Keikan, wearing a snakeskin cape and a silver mask that was his battle uniform, reported to the figure on the throne, Akuma. Keikan explained his theory of how to find the Elemental Seeds. "Torimoku is a leader yokai of wood. I'm sure he can sense the Elemental Seed of Wood."

"Very well then." Akuma nodded to Torimoku, who was kneeling next to Keikan. "Meanwhile, fetch some energy for later use."

Torimoku nodded in understanding.

As the two left, Akuma watched the glowing orb in his hand and thought, _"Soon . . . Very soon."_

* * *

"Honestly, Usagi, you are such a ditz!" Rei puffed as her friends followed behind. "How many times are you going to lose that necklace? And at the mall, no less!"

"It's my favorite one! The clasp broke, that's all," replied Usagi meekly.

Luna sighed in disappointment of her owner. Artemis was following next to her.

"Then _get_ it fixed!" Rei shot back. "I gotta head back to the temple soon-" 

"We'll make it quick," Makoto interrupted feebly, "I think it might have dropped in the changing room at the mall. We're here anyways." Makoto opened the glass door and stepped in, the rest following her.

Rei, who was grumbling, stopped the instant she walked in. She froze, a jolt of feeling from her sixth sense sent her to immediate alertness.

"What's wrong, Rei-chan?" Minako asked, noticing Rei's sudden stillness.

"I sense evil power . . . strong. The atmosphere suddenly became dark-"

Without warning, a scream ripped through the air, causing them all to jump.

"Henshin yo, minna!" Usagi cried.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make-up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make-up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make-up!"

"Moon Eternal, Make-up!"

With a flash, the five girls transformed into their fuku. As the senshi rushed in, they passed by people who were on the ground that passed out. A thump, the sound of a fallen body, was heard above them. They nodded in silent agreement and dashed to the stairs that brings them to the higher floor. A slight mist was in the building. When they reached the above floor, they spot a blond creature with a bird-like beak. It held in it's talon hand a huge, glowing, golden ball of collected human energy.

"Why are you taking so long?! Don't forget the main reason we're here!" hissed someone behind it. It was a figure with a snakeskin cape-his face was concealed with a silver mask.

"I know what I'm doing. YOU need not remind me," replied the bird-like demon coldly, eyes glare menacing. Just when it was about to withdraw the gathered energy, a voice interrupted. 

"Hold it right there!"

"Nani?!" Both spun around to the direction of the voice in surprise that someone was still conscious in the building. 

On top of the stairs were five figures. The centered one stepped out and spoke angrily, "How dare you disturb a grand opened mall like this, and zapping everyone's energy after? The sailor senshi will not forgive you villains for hurting so many innocent people. I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice. In the name of the moon-"

"In the name of Venus," Sailor Venus joined.

"In the name of the fire planet Mars," Sailor Mars continued.

"In the name of the ice planet Mercury," shouted Sailor Mercury.

"…And in the name of lighting planet Jupiter!" Sailor Jupiter ended.

"We shall punish you!" the five senshi yelled in unison.

"My, my. Seems like we have company. Torimoku, kill them before summoning the Elemental Seed!" the masked figure commanded.

The blond bird-like creature, Torimoku, stood still and studied the group as if not hearing the command at all. His golden eyes posed no obvious threat. 

"Attack, minna!" Sailor Moon whispered.

Before she finished her sentence, Sailor Jupiter let loose her attack. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The attack shot towards Torimoku, but as if there was a barrier around it, the attack reflected and slammed back into Jupiter. "D-doushite?" groaned Sailor Jupiter in pain.

Without another word, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury attacked at the same time. 

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" 

Their attacks combined as one, but the results were the same; the senshi were merely able to dodge their own attacks in time. 

"It's . . . powerful," groaned Venus in pain.

"Let me try." Sailor Mars said as she reached for one of her warding off evil scrolls. She tossed it up and before gravity started pulling it down, she began her attack. "Mars Flame . . ." Mars took aim and once the scrolls fluttered down in front of her aim, she quickly fired. " . . . Sniper!" The fire arrow brought the scroll with it as the scroll was caught on fire.

Torimoku's eyes widen in great surprise and suddenly jerked away from Mars' attack. The fast magic arrow missed the demon by inches. Torimoku narrowed his sizzling eyes treacherously and gave a shrill screech.

"Aiyaa! Look at what you did, Mars!" Sailor Moon whimpered as she took a step back. 

"Stop whining, Sailor Moon. At least _I'm_ trying . . ."

Torimoku advanced towards the five perilously, ready to strike. Suddenly, a red rose was headed for the blond demon. Torimoku caught sight of it from the corners of his eyes and jumped back. The rose pierced into the ground between them. 

"Set these innocents' energy free!"

"Tuxedo Kamen!" the sailor senshi proclaimed together, turning to the tuxedoed man standing on top of a rather high shelf. He was holding a red rose in between his fingers.

"Enough interruptions already!" uttered Torimoku irritability. With harden eyes, he quickly whipped out his other hand, shooting many spiked vines towards the senshi and the newly arrived Tuxedo Kamen. They were fast, but the vines were faster. At once, they were bound together by the vines, hurting and unable to move. Tuxedo Kamen, who was pulled down from the shelf by some vines, landed on the ground with a smack. The vines tighten around them and sharp spikes pierced through their skin easily.

"Yes . . .!" whispered the masked figure gleefully.

After the victims of the spiked vines were tied together helplessly, Torimoku turned its attention to the center of the room. "Now back to the point . . ."

"Hey! Why didn't you kill them?" demanded Torimoku's partner. 

"I don't take orders from you." Torimoku stated frostily.

They locked into battle glares and after a short while, the masked man turned away with a growl.

Torimoku turned to the center of the room again and concentrated its energy. Suddenly, the round, dark green gem on its forehead glowed with light. A beam of pale green light shot out from the gem to the center of the room. While the beam connected from the gem to the ground, the octagon shaped _baqua_ used in Feng Shui* (with different patterns of lines on the eight sides and the ying yang on the middle) appeared in neon green.

As the people in the room watched with awe, Torimoku began to chant:

"Ancient power of wood,

unravel from the deepest sand. 

In presence of the Jewel of Oak,

come as I command!"

An unnatural wind stirred up in the room. Instantly, the eight line-symbols gathered energy. A ball of energy was built right above the ying yang. This time, it wasn't human energy. Then the octagon disappeared, leaving only the shimmering energy orb.

Torimoku smiled in satisfaction as he walked toward it with an outstretched arm, reaching for it.

Suddenly, two thin objects whizzed by in front of his face from crisscross directions in front of his face.

"Nani?!" Torimoku said as he leaped back, fuming at yet another interruption. Less than one foot away are two golden needles with a pearl on top, each pinning down a single rose petal to the ground; one petal was yellow in color while the other was light mint green.

"Step away!" two new voices called out.

All turned to the direction of the voices astonishingly.

Two figures leaning back to back against each other dressed in a familiar fuku stood on top of the stairs. 

"From the star governing all nature forces, I am Sailor Altair!" declared the one on the left, crossing her arms arrogantly. A gentle, soft breeze blew lightly on her short wavy hair. Her clear teal eyes made her brown hair particularly noticeable.

"From the star of most lethal poisons, I am Sailor Arcturus!" the one on the right proclaimed. She twirled one of her two braids. The rest of her hair was in a bun. Her violet eyes showed out because of her yellow orange hair. 

"The Guardian Stars have arrived!" both announced together.

__

To be continued . . . 


End file.
